1. Field of the Invention
An aerothermal ultra hypersonic aircraft is disclosed having aerodynamic compression heating on the forward section of an airfoil-shaped disk airframe comprising an aerodynamic compression ram thermal flow generating vane diffuser fitted at the forward air-inlet of an air plenum-engine pod, and the ram thermal-pressure flow induction nozzles mounted in the rearward portion at the air-outlet of the air plenum-engine pod. The airflow induction nozzles peripherally terminate to an oval exit nozzle, where the engine pod peripherally terminates to an annular slot along the oval exit nozzle extending from the ram thermal constriction-pressure plenums.
The aircraft utilizes an aerodynamic compression ram thermal stream generating vane diffuser consisting of vertical multiple fixed vanes and deflectable vanes, both vanes having a leading section and a trailing section. A ram thermal porous shock-wedge forms the forward-leading section of each vane. The shock-wedge is peripherally sunk into a thermal well and extends with curvature out to bilateral thermal lips on both sides of the leading section, then converges to the peripheral edges of each vane.
The term "fixed vane" means a straight single piece of vane rigidly fixed to the diffuser frame positioned adjacent the center-line portion of ram thermal constriction air plenums located inside the engine pod and on both sides of the turbojet engine.
The term "deflectable vane" means a vane consisting of two sections: a leading section rigidly joined to the diffuser frame and a drivable trailing section operative pivotally with the diffuser frame and operatively hinged with the leading section of each vane.
The deflectable vanes are positioned in an equally spaced relationship in the diffuser frame on both sides of the fixed to vanes. The trailing section of vanes are operatively coupled to an actuator for adjusting the vane deflect angles towards the fixed vanes.
During high speed operation, the activated ceramic ram thermal pores of the shock-wedge with the thermal well leading vanes generates ram compressed thermal air which then combines with an aerodynamic compression shock wave on the vane diffuser, generating a compressed ram thermal stream. The compressed ram thermal stream flows through the leading section of the vanes, the flow paths being deflected by the trailing section of deflectable vanes producing the oblique ram thermal streams flowing towards tangential constriction into the front of the ram thermal stream induction nozzles.
The ram thermal s-ream induction nozzle consists of a convergent-divergent double throttle duct in which the center throttle is the main ramflow inducing nozzle and the outer throttle is the fuel injecting ramflow inducing nozzle. Both nozzles extend from a bellmouth-shaped air inlet located within the ram constriction-pressure plenums. The bellmouth air inlet of the fuel injecting ramflow inducing nozzles encloses the compressed air chamber communicating with a compressed air shooting slot with liquid fuel injection sprayers and ignitors which are located in front of the combustion chamber and adjacent to the throat of the fuel injecting ramflow inducing nozzle. The spreading compressed air intercepts the injected liquid fuel and is processed as a combustible mixture with ignition producing a primary flame stream in the ignition-combustion chamber of the ramjet.
The throat downstream of a main ramflow inducing nozzle extends, slightly diverges, and terminates in an intermediate wall of the ignition-combustion chamber. The throat downstream of the fuel injecting ramflow inducing nozzle is divergent to ensure an adequate ignition air velocity in the combustion chamber. Activated ceramic lined combustion chamber walls function as a flame bed and surrounds vaporized gas orifices and the liquid fuel vaporization chamber with fuel sprayers. The processing of the vaporized gas-air mixture on the flame bed produces a secondary flame stream in the combustion chamber of the ramjet.
The combustion chamber wall comprises a liquid fuel vaporization chamber on the outer skin of the combustion chamber near the throat downstream of the fuel injecting ramflow inducing nozzle. The flame bed of the combustion chamber wall functions as a flame wrapping of the high velocity ramstream to achieve the high velocity combustion at the ramjet. In this context, flame wrapping means the entrainment of an airstream by an envelope of flame wherein the flame resides on the chamber walls.
The inner edge downstream ends of the combustion chamber walls tangentially join with the exit of the turbojet engine and the outer edges of the combustion chamber walls extend to the oval thrust nozzle terminating with a ram thermal stream inducing annular slot which communicate with the ram thermal constriction pressure plenums. Downstream of the ramjets, the exit stream tangentially interacts with the turbojet stream through the turbo-ram induction jet oval thrust nozzle generating the aerodynamic thermal ram-turbo induction jet thrust stream flowing over the vacuum lift-thrust generating wing in the jet thrust peripheral flow recycling induction aerodynamic generating channel.
The forward section of the airframe comprises an aerodynamic compression heat sink shockcone enclosing slots with perforated heat tile-lined outer wall and an insulated inner wall, the space between inner-outer double walls defining a ram thermal stream space. The ram thermal stream space extends to the aerodynamic lift-thrust generating channel permitting the ram thermal stream to flow directly into the thrust generating channel.
The ram thermal constriction plenum is the high pressure side of the aerodynamic thermal induction jet engine having the same pressure and volume as the ram thermal stream which is a function of the aerodynamic compression heating relative to the speed and other operating parameters of the flight.
The aerodynamic compression ram thermal stream used according to this invention, contributes to the thrust power generation thereby reducing fuel consumption and making use of nondepletable energy source which is an intense high temperature on the forward section of an ultra hypersonic aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the variable pitch vane diffuser, variable pitch cone diffuser, and the travelling vanes, ramp, or flap dampers are noted in the art. Typically the diffusers control the volume of the airstream passing through the power plant. Also, the prior art two-way dampers are oriented in horizontal and vertical positions for the engine suction pressure conversion to generate the suck lift force during short run take-off or landing associated with the opening of the upper direction of the dampers instead of the horizontal air intake dampers. Also the tail pipes having round exit nozzles adapted to be affixed to the exit nozzle of conventional turbojet engine are known in the art.